


Lietpol Week: Domestic

by postmanbutters



Series: Lietpol Week 2k18 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Birthday Party, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmanbutters/pseuds/postmanbutters
Summary: Tolys and Feliks celebrate their daughter’s second birthday.just a little tiny fluffy drabble





	Lietpol Week: Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a long car ride and did not edit it so i hope it’s not too terrible lmao

“What do you think about this one?” 

Tolys bit his lip, trying to concentrate. If he was absolutely honest with Feliks, he couldn’t really tell the difference from the last outfit. 

“Um,” He surveyed his daughter, who seemed to be getting fussier by the minute, “Very green?” 

“Duh. Brings out her eyes.” Łucja pawed at her dress, pulling at the perfectly pressed peter-pan collar. 

“Hey, now,” Tolys bent to scoop her up, her little blonde head flopping sleepily onto his chest, “Tell me how old you are, Łucja.”

Łucja beamed with pride, smiling that brilliant grin that was Feliks’ and Feliks’ only, “Two!”

“And what does that mean?” Tolys baited her patiently, she was a great talker, much to Feliks’ delight, “What do you get?” 

“Presents! Cake!” All her irritation about the many costume changes was now forgotten. Łucja was mostly food motivated. 

“That’s right!” Feliks fussed with the collar again, “Mm, I think this is the one.” 

“It looks nice, Po, stop changing her, she’ll get all red faced.” 

“Yeah...” He trailed off, “I just want our party to be perfect,” He smoothed down some of Łucja’s already well combed hair, “She’ll only turn two once.” 

“And she won’t even remember,” Tolys laughed, gazing back down at Łucja. 

“I’ll remember!” Feliks chided, “So fix your tie and come downstairs, there’s lots of decorating left to do!” And with that, he was gone.

Tolys and Łucja were left to gaze somewhat sleepily at each other.

“What do you think about all of this?” He asked his daughter, who had begun yanking on his hair, one of her favorite past times.

She blinked, and then shrugged her little shoulders, “Eat cake?” 

“Oh, Łucja,” He sighed and pat her on the back, “You’re all Felek, aren’t you?” He begrudgingly released his hair from her chubby fingers, and then set her down to let her lead him down the stairs hand in hand. 

An hour and a half later, the party was in full swing. Erzsébet had arrived with her children in tow, along with her husband who looked like he would’ve rather not been invited. 

Their house had evolved from the somewhat softer atmosphere that it usually held to one that was warm and boisterous and full of family. Tolys’ brothers had come bearing far too many gifts, and Łucja was now feeling very spoiled and was smashing her hands on the table singing some kind of disjointed song. 

Feliks appeared from the doorway with the cake in arms, grinning from ear to ear, and Tolys was very much struck by how beautiful he looked. His hair was perfectly shiny and straight, even as a piece fell slightly out of place, he looked incredibly tidy. His face was lit by birthday candles. His “birthday dress”, as it’d been dubbed, was matched well to Łucja’s, which was fitting, because they looked exactly the same. 

He set the cake down on the coffee table as their guests sang happy birthday, Łucja looking rather stunned that an entire cake was in arms reach. Feliks leaned down to keep her hands away from candles and smiled across the table at Tolys. 

Tolys smiled back, his eyes softening at the image of his beautiful husband and beautiful daughter, until he was being shuffled over by Erzsébet to join them for a picture. 

He slung an arm around Feliks and nudged Łucja, “Go on, meilute, blow out your candles.” 

She leaned foreword, with Feliks poised behind her to catch any candles that Łucja’s little puff of breath didn’t manage to extinguish. 

She huffed and puffed, but ended up mostly spitting onto the cake, so Feliks intervened quickly and took care of them. 

And then, tired of waiting, and conveniently just as Erzsébet snapped the shot, Łucja shoved her hand into the cake and grabbed a fistful of frosting that she promptly shoved into her mouth, and all over her face. 

The picture ended up somewhat blurry, but more or less captured the moment. Łucja, looking messy but satisfied with herself, white collar covered in dribbles of pink frosting. Feliks, looking absolutely horrified, aghast that his perfect baby would ever do such a thing. Tolys had just thrown his head back in an uncharacteristically open laugh, looking blissfully happy enough for all three.

So, in the end, little Łucja had something to remind her of her second birthday after all, and it sat framed on the couch’s end table for many, many years.


End file.
